


情爱关系

by howoocrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howoocrush/pseuds/howoocrush
Summary: “草莓色的云朵飘荡，呼吸渐渐滚烫，我储藏了满心温柔， 只为亲吻你发丝的轻软。”





	情爱关系

**Author's Note:**

> “草莓色的云朵飘荡，呼吸渐渐滚烫，我储藏了满心温柔， 只为亲吻你发丝的轻软。”

距上次李知勋发短信给尹净汉已经过去五个小时，今天是权顺荣回归专辑试唱的第一天，凌晨一点，李知勋连喝了两杯美式咖啡还不解困。划开屏幕，聊天框里三小时前一句“净汉哥，今天还进行专辑试录吗”还是未读状态。李知勋太阳穴突突地跳，熬夜编曲连轴转，现在他整个人的力气都快泄光了。

正当李知勋准备再次发消息询问时，工作室的门被推开。尹净汉满脸歉意笑着走进来，把身后裹成粽子一样的人扯到身前，一边翻手机一边解释，说上一个行程多耽误了一会儿实在不好意思。等他检查完一遍备忘录里的行程，确认无误后冲着玻璃墙后面的李知勋无声示意一句“拜托了”，然后带上门走出去。

工作室只剩他们两人，那个粽子这才慢慢悠悠地开始拆卸自己的行头。已是秋末冬初的季节，权顺荣把自己从头到脚裹了个严严实实倒也不奇怪。他摘下压得老低的黑色鸭舌帽，炸出一头凌乱蓬松的头发，为了配合专辑主题新染了栗棕，格外彰显年少无知，只可惜现在没做造型看起来乱糟糟，权顺荣也不在意形象，胡乱抓巴两下紧跟着摘了口罩。

李知勋这才看清他的脸，没有一点粉霜修饰的素颜状态，黑眼圈若隐若现，全然跳脱了往日荧幕上的朝气活力，疲惫神色尽显。周身都是低饱和度的颜色，凌晨气温很低，他就只穿了一件薄薄的黑色半高领打底，外面松松散散搭配了个墨绿色绸绒材质的飞行夹克。是有些烂大街的装扮，但一点寒缩之气都没，权顺荣还是权顺荣，难掩凛冽目光，炯炯如炬。

显然是匆忙之中赶过来的，权顺荣脱掉外套时都还滞重地喘着粗气。他把打底衫挽至手肘，转头看见了正靠在玻璃墙上等待的李知勋。李知勋抱着手臂站那儿，也戴了一顶鸭舌帽，昏暗的灯光在帽檐下切出一方阴影，权顺荣此刻看不清他表情。

李知勋不做声，淡淡扫了一眼权顺荣的手，指骨干干净净的，除了残留一圈戒指勒出的红痕外，其余什么配饰也没有。对，什么也没有，所以那圈痕迹看起来挺打眼的。李知勋把帽檐又往下压了压，彻底挡住自己视线方向。

“不想做可以不做的，没人逼你。”

李知勋突然开口的一句话让权顺荣愣在原地，他以为自己听错了，“什么？”

“我知道你权大明星日理万机，瞧不上我这种无名制作人负责你的活动。既然你这么不想合作，大可以现在就跟公司取消。”李知勋毫不客气。

话里带刺，权顺荣一字一句听得真真切切。他皱起眉头，“你说什么呢？”一直以来只知道李知勋脾气倔一点，但也没想着这样莫名其妙。

“说什么你自己心里清楚。权顺荣，没必要让彼此难堪。”

李知勋面上毫不动容，过度的平静淡漠让他眼底有层稀薄的蓝，晨霜那种浅蓝，很疏离，凉津津的没一点温度。他最后一句话大概真的只是字面意思，为了划清界限，语气重了些。可偏偏权顺荣最见不得李知勋这种拐弯抹角的态度，语气横冲直撞不讲半点情分。满脑子都是李知勋刚才那副不屑一顾的样子，任凭权顺荣抽几根烟都深深映在脑海里挥之不去。

没选择继续吵下去，他夺门而出去天台抽烟。

闭上眼尽量让身体放松，任由湿漉漉的夜风穿梭耳畔。寒瑟凉意趁虚而入，指尖跳动烧红的烟丝，火光明灭，凝在雾霭里只浓缩成一点。权顺荣脚下捻灭第三支烟时口袋里再摸不出新的，他的手顿住思考，突然就忍不住一个嗤笑，是在讽刺自己。不得不承认李知勋真的厉害，这么多年过去了存在感一点都没变，还是他抽出软骨就一览无遗的死穴。

天台放眼望去是首尔灯火通明的夜，车灯疾速飞驰在高架上拉伸成斑驳光带，路灯接二连三点亮，一路亮过去就成了醉生梦死的霓虹世界。权顺荣静静看着，星辰淹没，物是人非，不过都是一碗人间烟火。针锋相对，咄咄逼人，这也并不是他想要的结果。其实自从得知这次专辑要与李知勋合作的那天起，他就已经和自己妥协。这么多年了，是非对错也该放下了，如今的路不过都是自己的选择，说到底，他们真的谁也不欠谁。

半个小时后权顺荣终于能心平气和，他重新回到李知勋工作室，又见熟悉景象。各式各样的乐器把一缕纤瘦身影团团围住，像是身单力薄的对抗。他走过去，若无其事戴起录音耳机，“可以开始了，你打个样吧。”

听闻爱情十有九悲，你看它放过谁。

爱谁谁。全部都去他妈的吧。

权顺荣从不怀疑自己眼光，就像在练习生时期就认定李知勋是天籁本身那样。李知勋正在录音室里唱先导曲，权顺荣从耳机里清楚听到李知勋干净的嗓腔，仿佛砂纸打磨出的晶莹琥珀，呈现不参杂质的透明质地，也是会吹泡泡的，尾音清清亮亮拖出一道长长水痕。李知勋唱歌仿佛是童话里施展魔法的叮叮当，可以过滤一切焦躁，那种柔和感是山涧水泉一捧一捧舀到心上的。

轮到他进录音室，李知勋递了曲稿给他。现在眼前放着的是这次回归主打曲的半成品，不大不小的A4纸画满音符，行间词句被反复涂改了很多次，看起来要多潦草有多潦草。权顺荣站在录音室里，努力回忆着刚才李知勋打样的状态，他尝试开嗓，结果还没唱两句就被李知勋按了暂停。

“不不不，这里太高了，声音再沉一点。”

然后又暂停，“最后是低音嗦，不是咪，再来。”

再暂停，“气息收一下。”

还是暂停，“最后一句离麦远一点试试，可以营造现场感。”

一首歌唱得断断续续，直到结尾李知勋的态度才算缓和一些，“嗯，听一下吧。”

三分钟的歌生生录了一个多小时才结束，玻璃墙外李知勋盯着曲稿长久沉默，权顺荣站在录音室里紧紧为自己捏了把汗。他等得着急，脚下不安分地踢着一团电线，半晌耳机里终于传来声音，“你休息一下吧，等我几分钟。”

显然是曲子与权顺荣声音糅合得差强人意，李知勋想现场修改。

说起来李知勋对待音乐一直这样执拗又死心眼的，从练习生开始就是。沉迷于摆弄小绿屋里所有样式乐器，闲来无事就坐在地上拿出小本画小蝌蚪，记得以前出道任务中他演唱的很多歌曲都出自那个小本。李知勋甚至连习惯都没有变，创作的时候必须有零食作伴，因为不习惯忙碌的时候嘴巴闲着。

权顺荣安静坐在沙发上等。

李知勋拆开一盒曲奇饼干放在手边，鼓鼓腮腔，牙齿不安分地磨咬着吸管一端，咬成扁扁的形状，塑料杯里剩下的一小半咖啡被他嗦得很费力。舌头也忙，手里的签字笔没停下，签字笔摩挲纸面仿佛一种沙沙耳语。创作过程费心费力，也很枯燥，坐得久了脊背又僵又硬，但顾不上休息，只能仰着脑袋靠在皮椅里寻求短暂的闭目养神。与他单薄的身板比起来，硕大的耳机架在肩头格格不入。大抵是因为现场修改，灵感来来回回断了又续续了又断，李知勋伸了个懒腰，无意坐在皮椅上放空自己。没思路的时候他就喜欢换个角度看世界，比如坐在皮椅上转一圈，然后他转过去，才发现身后的人不知什么时候已经趴在桌上睡着了。

“喂。”

李知勋不轻不重喊了一声，没想到把权顺荣吓得一个激灵，睁开眼的时候整个人懵得似醒非醒，半撑起眼皮含糊不清应着，“什么，好了吗？”

李知勋松开嘴里被咬得不成形的吸管。知道权顺荣熬了几个通宵赶行程，抽空补觉还打扰到他确实有几分过意不去。李知勋煞有介事轻咳一声说没，然后心虚正了正头顶上的帽子，“今天就到这儿吧，困了你就先回去，时间也不早了。”

不知是从睡梦中被叫醒太茫然，还是突然暴露在灯光之下刺得眼眶难受，权顺荣眉毛扭出一个不太好看的形状。听完话，他不顾形象打了个哈欠，起身朝着玻璃墙外的客厅走去。动作熟门熟路仿佛不是第一天来一样，权顺荣一个翻身躺到沙发上，把脸埋进软绵绵的靠垫里闷闷耍赖说，“不走了。今晚睡这里。”

李知勋工作室地方不大，制作室和客厅也就只隔一面玻璃墙。对于制作人来说，负责起艺人回归工作之后熬夜也是十有八九，所以他特地买了一张床和沙发放在工作室里以备不时之需。今天看来倒是给某人行了个方便。

见李知勋不接话，权顺荣又转过头来瞧，一脸不可置信，“不是吧，我又不睡你的床。我就睡沙发，这样也不行？”

啧，果然还是不要脸。李知勋无语，逐客令噎到了嘴边愣是说不出，他定定看着权顺荣那张劳顿到昏昏欲睡的脸，连睡一晚都不行李知勋你还是不是人的小心思就差写出来贴脑门上了。李知勋憋足一口气把椅子转回去，不咸不淡打发一句随你。然后拿起笔在曲稿上反复划拉半天，像在纠结什么，好一会儿才低着脑袋小声，“不管饱。”

权顺荣几乎是倒头就睡，所以自然也不知道李知勋又一个人熬到了几点。只是等他再睁眼醒来时，李知勋早已穿戴整齐坐在电脑前忙着调试音轨了。

出道后形成的职业病，醒来第一件事先去看时间。墙上的挂表时针直直指向了下午一点，慌张掏出手机按了半天不见亮，权顺荣心下一惊，完蛋。做艺人的，最忌讳这个，电话关机联系不上。再说尹净汉这哥也不是省油的灯，这下非得被他扒一层皮不可。权顺荣如临大难，一骨碌爬起来，手脚并用去包里翻充电器。

“别找了，我帮你跟净汉哥请过假了。”

李知勋的声音慢悠悠从玻璃墙另一侧飘出来。权顺荣动作凝在半空，他在刚睡醒还未完全运作起来的大脑硬盘里迅速解读了这条信息，得到安全反馈一下子如释重负又重新跌坐回沙发里。

“净汉哥说你今天没别的行程，专心录歌就好。”

权顺荣有气无力哦一声，眼珠子滴溜转两圈似是想到什么，“一口一个净汉哥，你们什么时候这么熟的？”

这个问题来得莫名其妙，李知勋敲键盘的手顿了一下，接着自然反驳，“净汉哥是金牌经纪人，年龄也比我大，不叫哥叫什么？”

接下去的回答几乎是出于本能，张口就来连权顺荣自己也没想到，“那我也比你大啊，你怎么不叫我顺荣哥？”

原本是放在心里碎碎念的话，谁知就那么不分场合地直白表露出来，场面一度陷入窒息境地，工作室瞬间就寂静下来，他们都尴尬地噤了声，耳边只剩音箱里错杂的鼓点空荡回响。权顺荣满嘴跑火车的本事现在是一个屁都放不出来，果然他是脑袋睡糊涂了，现在只求哪位神仙来随便说句什么话让这茬赶紧过去吧。

“快点洗漱吧。吃的在桌上，今天还有好几首非主打歌要录。”

李知勋率先打破僵局，自始至终没再转头看他。李知勋头上那顶鸭舌帽仿佛是阻隔他们之间狼狈交流的天然屏障。对于一段未定义的关系来说，语言撩拨是大忌，他又不小心冒犯到李知勋禁区。分明知道他们之间适可而止的距离在哪，越是小心翼翼越是弄巧成拙。这经年累月疯长的爱，向外渴望生机复苏的花园，枝芽敲打着窗玻璃，恨不得探出一段绿意。谁也不知道权顺荣多想明目张胆地越界，想破冰而出，游回河道。

可是如果真的讨厌的话，为什么又不直接拒绝他。

权顺荣思绪乱糟糟根本无法理清李知勋的深意。他有短暂的庆幸，或许他们之间也没那么糟糕。

五首非主打曲录完天已经完全黑了，权顺荣从录音室出来的时候李知勋还支着脑袋与那张潦草的曲稿相持不下。他喝着咖啡走过去扫了一眼，电脑屏上音轨破碎，纸上几乎分辨不出原稿。

“不顺利吗？”

李知勋长叹一口气闭上眼，用力揉着太阳穴，“没有灵感，完全。”

权顺荣心脏跟着狠狠皱缩了一下。他看不得李知勋这样，黯败得宛若将谢未谢的花，绵软云雾都兜不住，碰上去就要瓦解得支离破碎。权顺荣捏着塑料杯的五指不由得紧了紧，话锋一转问他，“看电影吗？”

但也不等李知勋回答，权顺荣像是蓄谋已久，问完迅速打开手机翻找资源。他一边走进客厅调试投影设备，一边顺其自然地说，“我叫了可乐和炸鸡，一起吃吧。”

这也是习惯。

工作室里的投影设备李知勋一年到头也没用过几次，权顺荣调试好时李知勋半盒炸鸡已经下肚了。

“听说这个里面的父女情挺感人的。”权顺荣挪了屁股坐过来。李知勋含着鸡腿点点头应许，结果片头刚一放出来他就差点给噎住。

果然，宁愿相信世界上有鬼，也不该相信权顺荣这张破嘴。

感人是不错，不过不是什么父女情，这片头赫然两张深情亲吻的侧脸，少男少女统一身着青涩制度，怎么看怎么像青春疼痛文学电影。硬要说父女情，大概就是因为女主那句贯穿整个电影主线的经典台词，我以为这世上再没有人会像我父亲一样爱我，直到我遇见了你。俗套又无厘头，权顺荣有些坐立不安，“呃，就这么看吧。也不错。”

大概是今天有可乐的缘故，李知勋也不计较，转脸认真投入电影里。

最喜欢这间公寓深夜十一二点的样子，静到没有底噪，只留一束投影光在墙面上投射出一个小小的梯形。工作室客厅地方不大，一张沙发一张矮桌的缘故，可下脚的地方所剩无几。不过李知勋的习惯还是一样，喜欢盖着一张薄毯坐在地上，背靠沙发蜷起自己。暖气要开到最足，一部冗长的电影，最好再配上一杯冰镇可乐。权顺荣不想他太贪凉，今天点了常温。他看见李知勋用小指头弯着去挠自己后脖颈。

印象中练习生时期就是如此。凌晨拖着疲倦回到宿舍，待到所有人微鼾声渐起，权顺荣才敢悄悄爬到上铺，钻进软和的棉被里。动作可以说已经很驾轻就熟了，要把李知勋冰冰凉凉的手脚裹进怀里，让他枕着自己胳膊，后颈微湿，足够天真柔软。那时候条件艰苦，拥抱才是摄取热量的捷径。而在为数不多可以使用手机的日子里，李知勋则会偷偷在收缴前一晚把手机藏进枕套夹层。那是他们那段日子里唯一的快乐源泉，二手智能机开到静音，熬夜通宵追完连载更新的所有动漫，电量耗尽烫得握不住手。日复一日，最喜欢的那一部连主题曲都能唱得滚瓜烂熟。他们少有契合的爱好，还记得那部动漫的名字叫寻找满月，主题曲叫月光天使。李知勋还说过，主人公和那时追梦的他们好像。

“哇，要接吻了。”

李知勋轻轻惊叹着，把薄毯又往身上卷了卷，揪起一角挡住自己半张脸。看电影前他把帽子卸了，额前软蓬蓬的碎发随意耷拉着，遮不住耳尖因为眼前羞涩而泛起的红晕。

客厅没有开灯，只有幕布银盐刮擦下来细碎闪光，是一种薄而脆的亮色，电影画面切换的瞬间，给眉目都镀上赛璐璐空心的光。李知勋半张脸歇在刘海阴影里，半张脸躲在薄毯后面，下颌与肩颈瘦得分明，睫毛颤巍巍迎着光翕动，仿佛一柄吹颤的烛火。他目不转睛盯着电影里越凑越近的少男少女，专注得连手里的可乐都忘了吸。他还是和以前一样纯情得要死，见到这些你侬我侬的景象，自己先羞成一团。

曾经间或也觉得可爱，招架不住就情不自禁地吻过去。是真的吻过，情意难懂，软软包裹住舌腔，抓得住的只有一闪而过的舌尖质感，甜黏的唾液粒子在倾覆的心跳躁动中小作沉淀。权顺荣喜欢这么逗他，惹得李知勋全身燥烘烘地熟透还不够，还要看到他笑出弯弯的月牙，梨涡甜得能酿蜜，再吻过去就像尝到一口鲜嫩多汁的软蜜桃。

而他也很久没有看见那样的笑了。没人能像李知勋那样笑出一轮月亮，白是月光白，他朝思暮想多少年的月亮，摘下来怕就是死物了。

权顺荣全然忘记电影故事讲到哪，满脑子只剩下李知勋那张彻腮兜不住涨红的脸，一个恍惚回神，双唇已然自动找到那两瓣甜津津的温柔乡。四目惊悸相对，李知勋睫毛卷卷扑闪在他颧骨上，眼里还熠熠闪着光，这个吻比理性来得更快一点，以至于电影到了最跌宕起伏的情节也浑然不知，不过那都不重要了，重要的是唇齿交缠的瞬间，权顺荣知道，他想要的就是现在。

权顺荣二话不说打横抱起李知勋，一个翻身把人压进沙发里。

他捧起鼻息埋在李知勋耳边呼吸，李知勋整个人就娇颤地瑟缩起脖颈嘤咛，盈盈白的羊脂皮肤，羞起来全身泛着粉红色晕叫人头晕目眩，说是初生幼猫也不为过。权顺荣隔着宽松的毛衣去搂他的腰，像是偷窥到他皮肤，幻想一亿次的温度，皮带锁扣咔哒一响，难耐的欲望终于迫不及待跳出来。

二十几岁了，还是少年般的躯体，平时应该很注重管理，腰腹间的软肉平坦又紧致，像触着一团云。权顺荣指腹沿李知勋漂亮的腰线一道抚下去，一寸一寸的肌肤都变得鲜活起来。李知勋今天穿的毛衣很软，氤氲清淡薰衣草香，触感近似于雏鸟肚腹铺就的绒羽，权顺荣勾起李知勋毛衣下摆一点一点向上掀，仿佛揭开一件天赐珠宝的神秘面纱，分毫展露，直至少年清秀的皮骨一览无遗。

即便室内暖气开得很足，暴露在空气里的瞬间李知勋还是经不住打了个冷颤，像抖落一滴惊露。身子还是纯粹的白，体温沁人柔暖，印象里融化的甜奶油就是这样，舔上去软塌塌陷下去一块。权顺荣探出点舌尖轻轻舔舐，任由他奶油般的皮肤发热，深深嗅几下，一路来到他腰窝凹陷处，这里是李知勋最敏感的地方，他有点怕痒，然后是脖子、前胸和肩膀，所到之处皆是呼吸轻缠的引诱。权顺荣在那里轻轻吻着，像积雪一样落下了再融化。李知勋用劲绷直了身子，腰腹跟随呼吸急促地收缩起伏如同涨潮。权顺荣兴起，发狠咬了一口他腰侧软肉，李知勋再隐忍不来，扼断喉咙里一声轻喘，听起来比焦糖拉花还要甜黏，他几乎是同时抬手挡住了自己眼睛，羞耻感扑面而来，方寸逼仄的空间里根本无处可逃。

“羞什么。”

权顺荣情不自禁调笑他，拨开李知勋阻隔在眼前的手，五指相扣按在头顶是强迫他与自己对视。因为冷而发白的指盖，权顺荣逐渐体会到他清减丛绒的短发，掠过自己指尖风情挠痒。李知勋眼眶红了一大圈，眼底一场磅礴大雨压境，睫毛云痕重重还挂着未干涸泪痕，沉得几乎要坠。还有什么时候他能如此多情，若有万般伤诉，所有欲海情天都波澜壮阔像海。权顺荣玩心大起，问他说我们这样算什么？明知故问，李知勋把下唇咬得通红。

“都是成年人，约一炮的关系你还不懂么？”

伶牙俐齿。哪怕现在最致命的弱点都暴露了也不愿吃着半点亏。“就只是约一炮？”权顺荣笑得颇有深意，另一只手持续向下探寻，抵达李知勋下身严密包裹的欲望灵活抚弄，青涩一如牵来春风筑巢，继而不知羞地蓄意挑逗，“你这里好像不是这么说的。”

权顺荣借着力把李知勋翻了个身，试图用指尖开拓他臀股之间紧致的地带。穴口枯涩得紧，一看就是许久未被开掘，自我分泌的体液有些欠缺，吃进一根手指已是费力，李知勋痛得埋头闷哼一声，双腿使不上力，微微开合出一条航道，旷荡得不像话。权顺荣指尖在他身体里推进的力度绝对温柔，他感受着，光滑脊背不自觉弓出两扇漂亮蝶翼，曲线轻盈，若不是权顺荣还能吻上去，真以为他要生了翅膀。

“你想要我，和我做，对不对？”

权顺荣放缓呼吸，云雨之话意料之内被李知勋倔强打断，“你少废话。”

他太干净了，面上酝酿得再硬冷无情，身体也还是诚实到一点就破。李知勋的淡漠疏离是藏在日式青春电影里的那种暗色调，那根本承受不住一次风的洗礼，温柔到只需漫不经心的一次撩动，高高在上的平淡滤镜就会褪得一塌糊涂。权顺荣留意到李知勋埋在沙发里发出的轻小颤音，时隔很久不想激烈弄痛他，于是细心拿来靠枕垫在他腰下。指尖扩张的幅度也随之心软放慢下来，他顺着李知勋脊骨一节节吻下去，吻得嶙峋，柔软到没有骨头又好像只剩骨头，李知勋背对他，为了配合扩张而不得不塌下腰肢再把屁股翘起来一点，那么被动的姿态，把自己像一面骨扇似的单薄打开，揉上蔷薇绯色，妖艳，好像在说，你可以侵略我。

当权顺荣真的驶进去，以自身入侵的推力细细抹平那些褶皱的花和纹理，细肉密密实实吸附上来，手指一根变成两根，湿热触觉包裹了他。仿佛是身处一条肆意湍流里，所有奔流浩荡的意向最终浓缩为对一朵玫瑰的期许，渴望侵略的血液疯涌上来叫嚣得热烈，权顺荣快压制不住自己。

“润滑剂。”李知勋打断他，连抬手的力气都没有，用眼神潦草示意，“在矮桌抽屉里。”

权顺荣笑，很顺从去拿。有了润滑剂，扩张就变得轻而易举，两腿之间的地带是静待滋润的花田，轻轻搅动会酿出源源不断的蜜水。权顺荣动作还是很轻，怕弄痛了李知勋就干脆换了姿势。他让李知勋面对着自己，松松垮垮的小腿架在肩头，重力作用让甬道嫩肉把手指吃得更深，权顺荣把唇游弋在他红润的乳晕周围，像印邮戳，惹得李知勋不安分扭动，活像那枝头扑棱棱的小鸟。少年般稚嫩体廓，太过诱人，软茸碎发散乱在沙发上，烟火间也显得一尘不染。李知勋眼睛很亮，眼波荡动如同湖泊秋水，权顺荣凑上去吻吻，“乖，我要进去了。”

几乎是毫不犹豫地贯穿，逃脱理性控制横冲直撞，下体有撕裂的痛，痛得有小鸟要飞出喉咙，李知勋挨不住，下意识是去咬自己嘴巴，虎牙扣住颊侧嫩肉，咬住松开，松开咬住，周而复始都是在适应权顺荣顶撞的频率。每次抽插都有水乳交融的泥泞声响回荡，共振成他身体里最小水系的波浪，权顺荣抽插的幅度越快，李知勋死死抵御那股冲破体内温腔的流，口腔迅速弥散开来血锈的腥。

那一刻是真的要被爱欲冲昏头脑，李知勋糜乱得神佛不渡，分分寸寸体贴赤情。他感觉自己整个人被送上云端再轻飘飘垂落下来，频繁的抽送激起深渊巨浪，舒适感浸没他，满腔羞耻全数化为嗓子里起落的音调。他恍惚间望向头顶的天花板，那里有一块跳跃的白光，是投影仪投下的光点，晃动着，像晃动了他体内整片海洋。李知勋蜷缩起藕芽般的细小脚趾，为了贴权顺荣的腰更紧一些，生怕自己体力不支跌下去。不成想触痛的眼泪比意识来得更快一些，他的倔强变成断断续续哀求，“不行，你慢点，权顺荣。”

那时候权顺荣好像真的要背过气去。李知勋软得像堆叠在一起的生奶油，声线夹了甜腻的糖汁，脸上有泪，气息频繁又短促，喘出来的声音好听到让人心醉。是充满沦落风尘的漂亮少年。权顺荣小心翼翼在李知勋唇上吮吸，舌尖撬着贝齿进去在馨甜的口腔内壁萦绕，唇齿交缠中还能尝到刚刚未散尽的碳酸因子。权顺荣是有些心软的，但更多的还是狡猾。

“好，轻点。”

李知勋双腿被折叠成平整的姿态，穴口奄奄一息吐纳水渍，像是欲拒还迎，里面藏着万种不相干的际遇，在他软如水浪的身下隐秘铺开一张网路。越深入越觉得静，异物刺激分泌的湿液很多，沾在身上剔透，直至权顺荣在其间无碍通航，不再紧促，就有种憋气后从游泳池底浮出水面的解脱，像是枕着一叶浮萍，甚至觉得属于李知勋气味的标本也在浪里浮涌。只是权顺荣后撤出一点距离，下体温暖的抽离让李知勋本能留恋一声，“别。”

权顺荣笑得满足，他弯下腰用凝满细汗的鼻尖蹭了蹭李知勋柔软耳垂，问他要还是不要？那时候还谈什么判断力，李知勋理智早就被情欲蚕食得所剩无几，意乱情迷折合成天花乱坠的颜色在脑内肆意游走，都不给他半点思考时间。眼底是朦朦胧胧一泓水泽无端潋滟，权顺荣光裸的肩线被昏昏黄黄的灯光勾勒，像一幅油彩，怂恿着他入画。

于是他把声音也放得很甘愿，“要你。”

权顺荣怜爱地亲他，“好，那哥哥满足你。”

权顺荣肖想了多久他的月亮，只恨不得揉碎了月亮酿成星星喝下去。

下体顽强姿态处于急需索取的渴盼中，权顺荣使了力气塌下腰肢和胯骨，把赤裸裸的欲望再次全数送进李知勋体内。那一下狠了些，让李知勋彻底失声呜咽出来，眼泪也断线，一路沿着额角淌，淌进鬓间热热地沾了一手潮湿。眼泪，眼泪是最致命的柔软，权顺荣慌神，笨拙地用手去擦，安抚性亲吻上去，尝到满满咸涩，知勋别哭。他低声安慰，心口却不一的，抽送力度愈演愈烈，李知勋不着力气骂他，禽兽，权顺荣。

猛地抵达，最后一点残存的理智支离破碎，忍不住便不再忍，李知勋拖着比身体还要湿粘的尾音叫出声，放空自己去迎合那一股股融进血液里奔流的快感。他仰着纤长的脖颈仿佛引戮的白天鹅，静待情色利剑将他倔强外壳戳穿。他张开双臂环住权顺荣的脖子，乖巧，是皱着鼻子撒娇，眼耳鼻舌都想讨要一点亲昵的温暖。汗渍遥远的盐浪在他们体间缠绵，李知勋像摇摇欲坠的落花，严丝合缝生长在权顺荣这棵精壮的树干上，两具成年的躯体，晶莹体液交融着人类最原始欲望，就差一把烈火，把他们燃烧于尽。

整整一晚，李知勋不记得被权顺荣换着姿势折腾了多少次。他像坠入梦境，一会儿是寒酥酥的落雪，一会儿是沸反盈天的喧闹，在欲仙欲死的小小星球魂牵梦绕。他闻到权顺荣身上淡淡烟草味道，熟悉的烟熏感缠绕在四周，轰然倒塌像是一场对于心脏的温柔暴动。李知勋甚至有点后悔，前天不愉快是否让权顺荣难堪，可明明那些都不是他的真心话。

权顺荣，权顺荣。李知勋一遍一遍轻念他名字，权顺荣也一遍一遍不厌其烦回应。

李知勋颤巍巍抬头，是意识让他主动送上双唇。最后一个吻吻得火热又绵长，像优雅品尝一道高级甜品，怕损了精致包装的裱花涂层，李知勋被牢牢禁锢在权顺荣体温里，一个微弱颤栗，飘飘然泄下一股腥膻白浊。他们清醒地做了，在沙发上，和练习生时期权顺荣跨越成年鸿沟当晚宿醉的擦枪走火不一样，这次他们谁也没有醉。

后来的事再无印象，李知勋睁开眼时浑身散架一样酸痛，映入眼帘是脱了一地七零八落的衣服。李知勋勉强撑着后腰坐起，臀瓣之间有黏糊糊的东西兜不住流出来。权顺荣做完留在他体内的热量，身体轻盈得好像被洗刷过一遍。李知勋又羞又愤，沙发的空间本就狭小，他想起身，动作不大结果还是吵醒了身旁熟睡的人。

“醒了？”

权顺荣初醒的生嗓又涩又哑。莫名有种当场捉奸的错觉，李知勋心虚点点头移开视线。

“我们…”李知勋欲言又止。

不等他说完，权顺荣立马把话接过去，“你可别想赖账啊。”

“我没有。”

李知勋被噎住，反手去够地上的毛衣。结果还没碰到，腰间就被一股力量扯了过去，李知勋实在没力气反抗，任由自己结结实实落回沙发里。他刚想开口斥一句让权顺荣别闹，结果不等第一个音节发出就被权顺荣一个吻悉数堵回肚子里。清晨第一口甜丝丝的糖，权顺荣尝到，他恋恋不舍离开李知勋的唇，那里印着薄薄一层水红色，是他昨晚杰作。李知勋望着他怔愣半刻，无奈叹气，“你不觉得你欠我一个解释吗？”

这话听得糊涂。权顺荣无辜眨巴两下眼睛，“什么解释？”

李知勋躺着不动，抓起权顺荣撑在一侧的手举到面前，食指指骨上那圈淡淡的戒指痕迹赫然展现在他们之间。小小的痕迹在前阵子引起不小骚动，被小道记者挖出来是与某位合作过的女艺人佩戴的情侣款。这不是重点，重点是价格不菲，品牌也独一无二，虽说青睐的艺人不少，但那个款式，明眼人一看就是定制款。权顺荣盯着自己手指看，李知勋抓得很用力，像在宣泄什么，骨节泛白，面上神色认真又严肃，眼里有光点闪烁，亮作一片。

权顺荣后知后觉，“吃醋啦？”

他嬉皮笑脸调侃，见权顺荣一副吊儿郎当的态度毫不放心上，李知勋彻底没好气，一把拍开权顺荣的手要走，刚起身又被权顺荣拽着手腕拉回去。这次不再嬉闹，权顺荣黝黑眸底静静倒映李知勋屏息等待的脸孔，他深吸一口气说，“我是被算计了。”然后娓娓道来，“我跟那女的真没关系。戒指是我先定制的，她公司为了捆绑炒作，收买了那家店的老板，又私自订做了女士款。”

权顺荣想了想，似乎是打算把过往的一切翻出来做检讨，“录歌也不是故意迟到躲你的，上个节目被记者缠着问了好多问题。”他低着脑袋，手指把沙发套快抠出一个洞，“前天摔门也不是生你气，我是跟自己赌气。”

话已至此，李知勋还是没做反应，就深深望着他沉默。这不对，一定还漏掉了什么。权顺荣在脑海里飞速检索记忆，无数场景回放，光影重叠之中他慌乱按下暂停，画面定格一片空白，他终于想起最重要的那一帧，“出道前那次是我不对！”

“可我真不是故意忘记的。我…我喝醉了。”

“我酒量不好你也知道，但我喜欢…”

权顺荣还想继续解释，李知勋却不再听下去，他若无其事捡起地上的毛衣套在身上，回头看了一眼权顺荣，委屈巴巴几个字就差写脸上。

也不是一次两次，一次是意外，那两次呢。权顺荣越想越不甘心，或许是难得温情一次让他有了豁出去的勇气，“都这样了，我们之间总得有个名分才行吧。”到底是先动情的一方先输，权顺荣往后声音越来越没底气，“那现在算不算在一起？”

李知勋心下一沉。

算一算他和权顺荣从出道前开始就兜兜转转彼此牵绊，每天满满当当的声乐课程，绕着练习安排连轴转。不谙世事的年纪就来到这个圈子，甚至还未经历过羽翼初丰的生长痛。三观也是朦朦胧胧不成形的，对人情冷暖都没有彻底认知，只知道多一天练习就多一次分离，目送身边挚友一个个离开，哭得惊天动地也无人问津，权顺荣和李知勋就是那时候认识的，饱含着一腔热血比天高，尽数挥洒，整整五年。大概命运就爱这样捉弄人，权顺荣成年夜那天他们喝醉上了床，一夜翻云覆雨，第二天就迎来了年少的小别离。公司选择让权顺荣solo出道，李知勋则去海外学习，当制作人培养。那时他们都没有一个完美的道别就分道扬镳，如今一次偶然的专辑合作，兜兜转转又把他们轻易牵扯在一起。

在一起吗，李知勋望着权顺荣。想来上苍以苦难和离别管教愚昧无知的众生，那么伤口与重逢的愈合是该代表自我救赎吧。

想到这里，李知勋忽然笑开。

“看你表现。”

他给出这样回答。

墙上投放的影片已经滚动到结尾，黑色的背景正中央打着一行小字：离别是为了再次相遇。

【END】


End file.
